This invention relates to illuminated jewelry and more particularly to illuminated jewelry in which the jewelry itself is the electrical lighting circuit.
Illuminated jewelry has been known in the art for sometime. The disclosure statement filed with this document discloses a number of various types of illuminated jewelry.
A shortcoming in the illuminated jewelry known in the art is the absence of an article of jewelry in which the entire ornamental structure of the article of jewelry is the light source and the electrical conductors necessary to carry electrical power to the light source. Another shortcoming is the absence of an article of jewelry in which the electrical power source, if installed, becomes a part of the visible ornamental structure of the article of jewelry. Another shortcoming is the absence of an article of jewelry which will easily accommodate power sources of various shapes, thereby allowing the power source to be shaped to accent the aesthetic appearance of the jewelry.